A somewhat different lovestory
by pozicat
Summary: Professor Sinistra has become obsessed by her colleague, Severus Snape. Although she knows in her heart where her true love lies, she refuses to admit! SnapeSinistra [Uncompleted]
1. Morning news

**A somewhat different love story**

_(Severus Snape/Clarabelle Sinistra)_

_This story is dedicated to the love of my life who has inspired me to write it, and taught me what true love is. He has shown me feeling I never thought I gad and changed me into a better person. This is for you, darling… Yours truly, Cristine._

* * *

She didn't understand. She never had. One day she had only eyes for him and nobody else, the next day she couldn't stand the sight of him. It was a rollercoaster of feelings, constantly changing, not only for the better. What were those strange illusions she felt deep inside lurking in the deepest part of her heart? Jealousy, warmth, betrayal, lust, hunger, obsession, hate or… Or love. Love is everything, yet nothing. To her it was the greatest thing she had ever felt and the worst pain as well. There wasn't a day that went by she didn't think about him. His tall and thin, masculine body structure, long black greasy hair, hollow black eyes and a small strict mouth with wrinkles on both sides. Mysterious and silent like a shadow in the night, creeping and luring in the darkness, hiding from the daylight he was as he spent his days in the dungeons. A man of importance, manner and elegance, filled with sarcasm and hate. A strange combination as that. Why did she fell as she did when he only spared her sarcastic comments and foul accusations?

Like a vampire's hunger for blood was her hunger for his touch. His icy cold skin and burning eyes of hell resting upon her soft and warm skin. White like snow was his skin, black as coal his hair, eyes and choice of clothes. His appearance was hardly attractive, except for his elegancy which shined through.. He was a demon, craving for power and command over other living creatures. The devil himself. The god of the underworld. A god! He could torture her and she'd love him for it. She worshiped him. God the all mighty vanished in his present like a fly crushed on the front window of a driving muggle car. Never had she meet a man of his age who consumed the same amount for knowledge and skills. He could read her mind easily, hadn't it been for his respect for his colleagues. She was weakened by his being, though she acted independent and strict, fooling not only him but herself too.

His face came clear before her eyes. The face of a thirty-seven year old man, pale and dark, emotionless and cold, with no sign of laughing wrinkles what so ever. Had he ever laughed she wondered, picturing him in her mind. For only a minute he staid before disappearing again, leaving only darkness behind. She opened her eyes. The room around her was blurry. She could see red and violet colors decorating the walls of what she called a bedroom. She rubbed her eyes softly, yawning, stretching and making groaning sounds. It was early in the morning. The clock by her bed showed 6 am. She rolled over on the side, gazing outwards the room. A desk stood by the main door with some drawings and star charts lying on top of it. The pink silk bedding was fresh cold because of the fresh morning air that streamed in from the window that was slightly opened. She pulled it up to underneath her head and gave a shimmering sound. A note lay on the morning table, next to a small brownish owl that howled happily. She smiled to the own, pattering in softly on the head before stretching out her hand and picking up the note. Her eyes fell on a small black creature sitting next to her bed. It was her cat, Venus. A small, yet intelligent cat with a few claws too much and a sharpened face like a Siamese. "Oh Venus, leave the poor owl alone." Her voice was soft and calm like the voice of a thirty-five year old woman. She turned her attention back to the note she held in her hand. It was marked with small black letters that read: Clarabelle Sinistra.

* * *

_This story is based on my own love story, but it has only begun. More of my personal experiences will occur later in the story. This love story of mine is present, and so is the story of Severus Snape, if you hadn't already guessed, and Clarabelle Sinistra, the astronomy teacher, in my mind. Clarabelle, or Belle as I like to call her, will in time be given a special personality, who some of you might see yourselves in. Hope you enjoy it and future chapters. I'd be glad if you took time to review. This chapter is very short and hopefully the future chapters will be longer. Depends on my imagination and memory._


	2. An unexpected meeting

The love story continues. In this chapter the contents of the note Clarabelle found will be reviled, some of the other characters will appear and Clarabelle's personality becomes more clearly. It is a little longer then Chapter 1, but hopefully a lot better.

* * *

A small breath of air ran across her cheek, cooling, yet softly. Her friendly eyes were fixed on the envelope in her hand. _Clarabelle Sinistra_. Her name was written with black inc. The handwriting was elegant and old fashion, and it didn't take long before she recognized it. It belonged to the most beloved headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't the first time the headmaster had sent a note like this, always requesting different things of her. Still she wasn't to eager to open it. Usually when Dumbledore sent a note instead of coming personally it was either one of his jokes which were funny enough when you weren't a part of it, or it was a serious matter. Perhaps bad news. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second, holding her breath and opened the envelope. Her eyes opened again and they starred at the small piece of paper she held in her hand. It was a small blank white note, the one the envelope contained. For a moment she wrinkled her forehead, starring at the empty note. 

Perhaps there was a deeper meaning behind it. Maybe it meant she could start all over, like with white sheets, a fresh start. Or perhaps she needed a vacation because she was so pale. She grinned, thinking Dumbledore would most likely never send her a note that meant she was too pale. Still smiling, she turned the note around and noticed more black writing on the back. It was the same handwriting. Clarabelle shook her head dejectedly with a silly smile across her face. "I know Venus," she looked at the black cat who now sat beside her in her bed on the pink silk bedding, "you don't have to look at e like that." She turned her attention back to the note, still a little dejected. Venus began to purr quietly as she began to read the note out loud:

"_Dearest Clarabelle,_

_I request you come to my office today at 5 pm to discuss a school matter I wish to speak with you about._

_Signed_ _Albus Dumbledore_"

Her sensual voice went silent as she finished reading the note. She read it again, not out loud this time. Hey eyes dropped down at Venus who was washing herself, still purring quietly. "Oh Venus, I wonder what it is this time. You remember last time don't you? When he wanted me to speak at the Christmas prom. Me, make a speech, and in front of all those people. Thank god Minerva volunteered to do it instead if me when I got_ sick_." She laid a certain pressure on the last word.

She laid the note and the empty envelope on the table. She rose to her feet, 5'4 feet tall, stretching and making moaning sounds again. Once more the cold air streamed inside from the window crack. She stumbled over to the window and closed it. She gazed outside. It was just another rainy Monday morning, gloomy, cold and misty.

Breakfast was severed at 8 pm in the great hall as usual. Clarabelle who normally slept until at least 4 pm because of her night lessons, made her way down the stair heading towards the great hall. Her stomach screamed for food, echoing in the corridors.

As she turned around the corner she noticed a picture on the wall of a beautiful woman dressed in a dress from the Victoria time. She sat by the river, smiling and weaving at Clarabelle. She didn't seem to mind the attention at all. Before Clarabelle had time to smile back she bumped into a large obstacle and had a hard meeting with the stone floor. Her sky blue dress flapped like wings as she flew like a butterfly through the air. She landed on her back, legs in the air, her dress wide open and underwear viewable. The found of her body hit the floor was followed by a dark voice. "Bloody…" He didn't have the time to finish the sentence as he was swept off his feet. Clarabelle had grabbed his sleeve as she fell, causing him to fall too, and landing right on top of her. It took a few seconds before Clarabelle knew what had happened. She laid, back flat on the stony cold floor, looking up at none other then her so called crush, who lay on top of her, body between her legs, looking rather disturbed. Clarabelle felt a growing red color and warmth spread in her face, looking like a big tomato.

Snape on the other hand didn't seem embarrassed, only irritated. His big hawk nose was centimeters from hers, which would perhaps at another time be very romantic. But instead Severus rose to his feet, sneering as he always did. He straightened his robes, not even asking Clarabelle if she needed a hand. When she finally got on her feet he sent her one of his famous burning looks, filled with annoyance and irritation. His black eyes were like two big holes in his head. "Severus I so sorry, I didn't see you com…" She began but he cut her off. "Perhaps if you paid attention to where you walked instead of swarming around like a bee you would have. Need I remind you about your little accident last term?" His cold voice felt like stings in her skin, bitter and hateful. "I said I was sorry Severus, there's no need for that tone." "I shall stop using that tone when you stop acting like some foolish fourteen years old, and get yourself together." Clarabelle's stomach roared, echoing in the corridors. "I shall get right on it after taming the beast." She said, pattering herself on the stomach, smiling friendly at Snape though it wasn't returned. And without another word he disappeared around the corner, his black cloak floating behind him.

* * *

Hmm... Severus is perhaps not quite himself yet, but he will come strong back later. I promise you that! Please review! 


End file.
